1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for electrically controlling the sitting posture of the seat for a vehicle, and to an apparatus for controlling a seat for a vehicle capable of displaying a posture controlling direction visually and audiometrically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there has been known in the prior art a conventional apparatus for controlling a seat for a vehicle, in which the posture of the seat can be controlled by controlling the amount of pressure supplied to air bags provided at the side support portions of the back, side and thigh, the amount of angle of a reclining portion, the amount of height, of a lifter for adjusting the seat in height and the amount of the sliding movement of a slider for adjusting the seat in a forward or a backward direction, in accordance with the output of a mode selecting circuit for effecting a mode selection in accordance with mannually-operated switches composed of a mode select switch and increasing-decreasing switches. Such a conventional apparatus is described in, for example, Japan Patent Non-Examined Publication No. 58-53524. According to such a conventional apparatus, it is necessary to provide many switches in accordance with the kinds of the support portions thereby making the operation complex. Moreover there is a possibility of an inadvertent touching of the switches during running of the vehicles, thereby causing a dangerous malfunction. Furthermore, in the case of operating a plurality of switches, it is not only unclear in what direction and what support portion is controlled, but it also is very dangerous to control the seal in a non-intended direction.